


What's Not Lost

by paranoidangel



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack can't give Elizabeth what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Not Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for The Return.

As Jack brushes Elizabeth's hair away from her neck, his fingers graze her shoulder and she shivers. When she turns to face him she finds his expression isn't sympathetic any more and she reaches out to trace his lips with her thumb. Once she reaches his cheek he presses a kiss to her palm. "Jack," she begins. She wants to ask him to take her back to her city, but she knows he can't do that, so doesn't finish. He says nothing, just takes her over to the bed and helps her forget what she's lost for a little while.


End file.
